


Unlucky Thirteen

by babybrotherdean



Series: Deadwood Creek [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friday the 13th - Freeform, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: Friday the thirteenth is supposed to be a day of misfortune and bad luck. For Jensen, it's just another Friday morning as he goes through his usual routine.





	Unlucky Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on a longish J2 AU fic based on the EW Halloween shoot (...I had Thoughts), and today being Friday the 13th and all, it seemed appropriate to write a little bit of a pre-fic timestamp type thing? Jared hasn't entered Jensen's life yet, so this is more like... "welcome to this AU, here's a bit of information on how it works."
> 
> Enjoy? :>
> 
> ETA: a tiny change from talking about Jensen's parents to his "mentor." More on that in the full fic, maybe. ;P

Jensen wakes, as he always does, to the sun shining through his curtains and a handful of hungry kittens trying to get his attention. He doesn’t waste any time lingering in bed, and hauls himself up right away, taking a short moment to stretch before starting to go about his morning routine.

Freyja nearly manages to climb all the way up his pant leg while he puts breakfast together for his tiny charges, and he carefully plucks her off and sets her down on the ground with her brothers so they can eat. He settles for a slice of toast for himself, and gets himself ready for his rounds once he’s all finished up.

Dressed and ready to go, and with the kittens headed back to their bed to nap for another hour, Jensen steps out of his little cabin and onto the hard-packed dirt outside, filling his lungs with the chilly air of the early morning.

He knows the borders of this little town like the back of his hand, and he doesn’t miss a single step as he sets out on his patrol. Hands in his pockets to stave off the cold, breath coming out in little puffs of white air, it’s quiet and peaceful, maybe one of his favourite times of day. Still, he’s alert, eyes sharp and searching for anything amiss. He can’t remember a day in his life that he hasn’t walked this path since coming to Deadwood Creek, with his mentor guiding him through his duties before he passed on and left Jensen to take them on for himself, and now, it’s instinct, every tree and bush familiar to him in a way that makes this job simple.

Deadwood Creek isn’t marked on any map, sheltered on all sides by thick forest and several miles away from any paved road. It’s tucked away on all its own here, largely self-sustaining, still managing to sneak its way into the modern world, despite everything about its appearance that speaks to decades past. That’s to say nothing about its actual inhabitants, who are- well. Jensen’s never had much of an opportunity to think of them as abnormal, truth be told.

He finishes his rounds without incident, satisfied that all is well. They haven’t had any intruders in months, though he knows better than to allow himself to settle into a false sense of security. Making mistakes mean that people get hurt, and he won’t stand by and let that happen.

He returns home just long enough to switch out what he keeps in his pockets- he leaves the brass knuckles behind in favour of his wallet, and gently scoops up the kittens to settle in there so they can accompany him, as well- and then he’s off once more, not into the forest, this time, but down along the dirt road that leads away from his home, relatively isolated on the outskirts of town, and towards the town’s centre, intent on running some errands.

The town is just starting to wake up, though many of its nocturnal inhabitants have likely just headed home within the last hour or two to avoid the rising sun. It should be a little odd, Jensen’s sure, that they run on such a messy schedule- there’s certainly no curfew, and many shops are open twenty-four hours a day to accommodate different lifestyles- but having grown up with it, it’s never seemed anything but normal to him, though his own body responds much better to being awake during daylight hours.

He makes his way to Danneel’s shop first, just like he always does- a creature of habit, he is- and smiles as the little bell rings above the door to announce his presence. She’s sitting behind the counter with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, looking sleepy and half-heartedly stirring in what he suspects to be cream and sugar, but she perks up when he comes inside, waving him over. The shop is neatly organized, but densely packed, and Jensen has to pick his way through some half-opened boxes of glassware and a rack of herbal mixtures before he reaches her safely.

“Morning, _skjǫldr_ ,” she hums, and she’s smiling, chin resting in her hand as she watches him move. “You’re here early.”

Jensen just shakes his head at that, not waiting for her to ask before carefully pulling each kitten out of his pockets, setting them all on the counter as Danneel coos in delight. “Aren’t I always?”

She’s already more focused on the kittens than she is on him, and he rolls his eyes fondly, leaving her to check on them as he wanders over to look at the protective charms she’s got on sale. He’s certainly not lacking in the supply he already has, but it never hurts to see what’s here.

“They’re getting so big,” Danneel sighs, and he glances over at her, smiling as he catches her kissing the top of Atticus’ head. “They’re going to make such good companions.”

“That’s the idea.” Deciding that there isn’t really much of anything here he needs right now, Jensen returns to the counter, just watching Danneel play with the kittens and failing to hide his smile. “I’ll miss having them around.”

“Not like you’ll be alone very long.” She looks up at him and offers a playful wink. “It always seems like there’s a new litter being born right when the old one moves out, huh?”

It’s just the way things seem to be around here. Another oddity of Deadwood Creek that Jensen’s never really thought to question. It comes with the territory, especially with raising future familiars. “You’re not wrong.”

Danneel shrugs and goes back to paying attention to the kittens, letting Freyja nibble on her fingertips as she speaks again. “Do you know what day it is today?”

Jensen blinks, and glances around instinctively in search of a calendar. Not that Danneel keeps anything that useful in plain sight. He looks at his watch, instead, squinting slightly. “Uh… Friday? Did I forget your birthday?”

She laughs at him and shakes her head, waiting until he looks at her again before she continues. “It’s Friday, yeah, but not _just_ Friday. It’s Friday the thirteenth!”

Jensen just stares at her for a few seconds. “Alright. So?”

A heavy sigh, and Danneel shakes her head. “C’mon, you’re no fun. You’re human, right? Aren’t you supposed to be more… oh, I don’t know…” She wiggles her fingers at him playfully, producing a red rose out of thin air and offering it to him with a wicked grin. “Superstitious?”

Jensen accepts the rose with a breath of laughter, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the thornless stem. “Didn’t want me to hurt myself, huh?” He shakes his head, then, and gives a small shrug. “Of all the things to be worried about in this town, I don’t think the date is going to do me in.”

“Well, if you say so.” She sits back with a shrug and picks up her coffee, sipping at it with a soft hum of content. “I still wouldn’t break any mirrors, if I were you. There’s big change coming to town. I can feel it.”

That’s of more interest than a supposed unlucky day, and Jensen raises his eyebrows, looking at her once more. “Change?”

“Could be good, could be bad.” Another shrug, and Danneel waves him off. “Go on, get out of here. I’m not even officially open yet, you know.”

It leaves Jensen thoughtful as he gathers up the kittens and heads out, rose in hand and a furrow in his brow. Of all the strangeness that makes up Deadwood Creek, most of it tends to be rather stationary- people don’t come and go, things don’t change. As worried as he thinks he should be, and as much as he should be focusing on preparing for the worst, he can’t help but wonder…

Looking at the vibrant red of the flower’s petals, Jensen allows himself a tiny smile. The kittens are already getting sleepy, judging by the way they’ve settled down in his pockets, and the sun is just coming up high over the trees, adding a layer of warmth to the cool autumn morning.

Change might be on the horizon, but maybe it isn’t something he should be scared of. Maybe a little something different in his life will be exciting. Interesting.

Whatever the change might be, and however it might affect their sleepy little town, tucked into the middle of nowhere with more quirks than citizens, Jensen thinks that it might be for the better.

Friday the thirteenth. Unlucky thirteen.

Jensen takes a moment to tuck the rose into his jacket and starts walking down the sidewalk, the rest of his errands in mind.

No sense in starting off the day with needless worry.

**Author's Note:**

> "skjǫldr" is Old Norse for "shield." I don't have a good reason for involving Old Norse in this except that I like it a lot and this is my AU and I'll do whatever I want with it.
> 
> ANYWAYS. I'm gonna try to finish the proper fic in time for Halloween. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
